


Stray

by Lilnerd3696



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: For Ninior week, Identity Reveal, M/M, getting together fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-18 22:44:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11884410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilnerd3696/pseuds/Lilnerd3696
Summary: "Nino had a problem. A very loud problem. A very loud, very annoying, and very cute problem.Chat Noir was in his bed."Written for Ninoir week





	Stray

Nino had a problem. A very loud problem. A very loud, very annoying, and very _cute_ problem.

Chat Noir seemed to sink further and further into his bed the longer he watched. While it wasn’t the first time Nino had entered his room to find the young superhero in his room, it was the first Chat had been in his bed.

_Chat Noir was in his bed._

Nino ducked back into the hallway, face burning red. This was not what he had imagined when he’d thought about having a guy in his bed. This wasn’t even _close_. He peered back into his room. Chat was still there.

The hero looked… kinda sad. Nino could see the dark circles under his eyes even under the mask, and the way he was sprawled across Nino’s bed was not one of relaxation, but one of complete and utter exhaustion. For a moment, Nino wondered if Ladybug had any idea how hard her partner was pushing himself. Although, he didn’t know until a few weeks ago, when he’d grabbed a half asleep Chat on the way home and dragged him home. Thankfully Nino’s parents were out for the night, and when they got home Chat had spent the night on the living room sofa. He was gone before dawn. The next night the hero had crawled through his window to personally thank Nino, and he’d been back practically every night since. But he’d never fallen asleep here after the first time.

Quietly, Nino grabbed a blanket he’d absentmindedly thrown over a chair earlier. He carefully tucked it around the sleeping teen, making sure that if his mum poked her head in she wouldn’t be able to tell who it was. If she did, Nino could just claim it was Adrien, and that he’d fallen asleep after an intense studying session. Okay so the studying bit was stretching it a bit far but she’d believe the rest of it. Hopefully. He wasn’t sure how he’d be able to explain _this_.

He sat down at his desk in the corner of his room, sinking into the comfortable chair with a small sigh. His laptop was fully charged and he was itching to finish that song he’d been working on.

***

“Nino?”

Nino startled awake, head whipping around to stare at his mum. His eyes flickered over to where Chat was curled up on his bed as he realised what was happening. _Oh no._

“Yeah?” He asked casually.

His mum didn’t look impressed. “If Adrien is planning on staying the night then he should probably call his dad. It’s getting late.”

Nino nodded. “Um, okay. We’ll ask. Now.” He added the last bit after his mum sent a pointed look towards the lump on his bed.

With a final look around the room his mum left, and Nino would’ve collapsed into his chair if he hadn’t already been sitting down. With a groan he leaned forward and nudged the silent Chat. “I don’t know if you’re awake or not, but you should probably go unless you want to spend the rest of the night pretending to be Adrien. And seeing as my mum’s already met him I don’t think that’ll work.” Not taking into consideration that his best friend has his image plastered over most of Paris.

There was a flash of green light from within Chat’s cocoon. Before Nino could react, the hero had untangled himself from the blankets and practically launched himself out of the window with a quick ‘byethanksforlettingmesleephereseeyoulater’. Nino slowly blinked once in confusion.

“Okay then.”

***

It was two weeks before Chat appeared in his room again, and like last time he was passed out on Nino’s bed. Unlike last time, he wasn’t the only thing on the bed.

Nino studied the box of candy carefully. There was a small handwritten note attached to it. ‘ _Thank you for earlier_ ’ it said, and in the corner Chat had drawn a little cat. Nino sighed. But before he sat down to start his homework he draped the same blanket from before over his friend’s sleeping body.

Somebody had to look after him.

***

Chat started leaving gifts after that. It was never anything big, and only once a fortnight, but they were still gifts and they _confused him_.

Nino stared at the bright red beanie on his bed. Like with the candy, there was a note. ‘ _You looked purr-ty cold the other day :)’._ And, like before, there was a tiny crappily drawn cat on it. This one was playing with (what Nino assumed was) a ball of yarn. Nino tried to contain his smile but failed miserably. _What a dork._

Suddenly he heard scratching at the window. He quickly shoved the note into his pocket and the beanie onto his head before pulling back the curtains and letting Chat inside. Chat slinked in as always, every bit the alleycat he was often compared to.

“I know you can get in here without my help,” Nino said. “Why do you always make me get up to let you in?”

Chat flashed him a lazy smirk. “It would be rude to enter someone’s room without purr-mission.”

“You’re awful sometimes.”

“Don’t you mean-”

“Don’t-”

“- _paw-ful?_ ”

“Oh my god.’ Nino collapsed on the bed. “Why. Why must you do this to to me?”

Chat laughed so hard he snorted, and immediately looked horrified at himself. Nino, never one to miss an opportunity, spent the next three hours snorting like a pig anytime Chat even _looked_ like he was going to make a pun.

***

The next day a pig plush showed up on his bed, and he proudly placed it on the shelf that held most of his family photos.

***

Chat was a _legend_ at Ultimate Mecha Strike. The only people Nino thought could even come close to beating the hero was Adrien, Max, or Marinette. However, for all his prowess at UMS, he was _terrible_ at Mario Kart. And Nino was the Mario Kart _King_.

Nino, in first place with a giant lead, glanced over at Chat, who was struggling in tenth, and nearly dropped his controller. Chat had his tongue poking out of his mouth. Chat was _bleping._ Nino’s heart did weird loop-de-loop in chest chest. _Oh my god he’s cute._

Nino crashed into a wall, and by the time he noticed and got back on track, he’d dropped down to third place. Waving off Chat’s questions, he hoped his friend hadn’t noticed his flushed face.

“Just thought of something, that’s all.”

“Thought of what?” Chat asked. At least now his tongue was back in his mouth.

“What my teacher would say if she knew I was playing Mario Kart with Chat Noir instead of doing my homework,” Nino lied.

“Im-meow-gine what my teacher would say if she knew I was purr-laying Mario Kart _as_ Chat Noir instead of doing my homework.” Chat grinned in the awful way he did when he knew he had just said a truly _terrible_ pun. Nino hit him with a pillow.

“ _Im-meow-gine?_ Really? You’re a disgrace to the pun master name. Hand in your badge.”

“No, not my badge!”

“Give it here-“

“Can you two keep it down plea-“

Chat and Nino froze in the middle of their pillow fight. Nino’s mum froze in the doorway.

“Downstairs. Now.”

***

Chat looked like he was going to jump out of the lounge window, and seeing as the window was _closed and bolted shut_ Nino figured he’d have to do something. Quickly. Especially since his mum was eyeing his friend with a weird look on her face.

“He’s my friend,” Nino blurted out. Both of them stared at him. He shifted awkwardly. “He’s my friend,” he repeated. “I’m allowed to have friends over.”

“Not without telling me you aren’t.”

“To be honest there’s no way to bring this up in casual conversation.”

Chat hesitantly raised his hand. “I can go if I’m not welcome here.” He was hunched in on himself, ears flat against his head. He didn’t look at all like the hero in the videos on Alya’s blog. He looked like a kid. Nino could see the moment his mum’s heart melted.

“Next time you come over, tell me when you arrive and when you leave.”

Nino beamed at his mum before dragging Chat back up to his room. The boy stumbled along after him.

***

After that, Chat started staying for dinner. Occasionally he’d detransform in the bathroom for a while (Nino never asked about that), especially if he’d been there awhile. He was an almost permanent figure in the Lahiffe household now, and Nino’s little sisters _loved_ him. Chat once spent two hours playing dress up with them, and Nino had the photos stored on his phone, laptop, and _three_ different USB sticks. Password protected, of course.

He still left presents on Nino’s bed, but eventually they started appearing on his sisters’ and outside his mum’s bedroom door. When they confronted him about it, Chat shrugged.

“It’s the least I could do,” he offered. “Besides, I can afford it.”

The gifts weren’t the only thing Chat brought with him. Whenever he crawled in through Nino’s bedroom window, all of these _weird_ feelings appeared in Nino’s chest, _and he couldn’t get rid of them._ And he knew what they meant. Just because he was a teenage boy doesn’t mean the only movies he watched were action and danger and so on. He’d seen rom-coms. He knew what this feeling was. And he was _not_ Lois Lane. He wasn’t the guy that ended up with the hero at the end.

Besides Chat probably didn’t even like guys.

***

He was 100% sure Chat liked guys. He was also 100% sure Chat was Adrien. And he was 110% sure that Chat/Adrien liked him.

He could hear people screaming, there was an akuma on the loose and a giant hole in the wall he was standing next to, but his lips were still tingling from the quick kiss Adrien had pressed to his lips before transforming into Chat Noir and running back through the hole. In his pocket his phone buzzed impatiently. It was probably Alya yelling about the latest akuma.

Nino walked out of the building with a small smile on his face.


End file.
